


Yearning

by sinsajo



Category: Ratchet & Clank
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, Anal, Cheating, Guilt, M/M, Rimming, idk why that tag exists but im using it, no beta reader we die like men, oh i hate these tags this feels like a pornhub video, talwyn is mentioned here and there because i want ratchet to suffer, this one's raunchy folks, vaseline is an universal constant just like einstein said
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23628421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinsajo/pseuds/sinsajo
Summary: Weary after the intense battle with the Agorians in planet Lumos, Alister and Ratchet ask the grateful Vullards for a place to spend the night and recharge, before leaving for Zanifar on Clank's request. This comes as an opportunity for Ratchet to learn more about the elder, and about the curiosity biting at his own heart.--[Explicit]
Relationships: Alister Azimuth/Ratchet
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	Yearning

**Author's Note:**

> Quite the vulgar stuff beyond this point, fellas. With, of course, an attempt at plot ;) I'm joking this is just porn. The alternate title was literally just Full Frontal Asault.

The young Lombax watched the sun set on the rocky horizon silently, his mind tossing Alister’s confession around as he tried making sense of it. 

The elder had finally cracked under the pressure, cornered as he had been trapped inside the caves with Ratchet at his back, demanding answers. 

“I made a mistake,” he had explained, and Ratchet listened respectfully to what almost seemed to be the confession of a condemned man. And in a sense, he was. Being forbidden from joining the rest of his race had been the ultimate price to pay for his sins, the loneliness and the torment of having so much blood on his hands serving as his shackles.

Ratchet wanted to know more, ask about the intimate details of it all, but he feared another angry outburst from the elder at his endless supply of questions. He felt like Alister had told him enough, on a surface level, but there was still the nagging desire to know _more_ \- to understand the man’s own reasons for having trusted a Cragmite of all things, and for not listening to his best friend's advice.

Ratchet heard footsteps behind him, and he turned his head slightly to see Alister sit on the large rock he was currently resting on, a heavy sigh leaving his lips.

“The Vullards will accommodate us in one of their hostels. Don’t expect anything fancy, though. This isn’t a hot vacation spot, after all,” Alister said, glancing at the younger Lombax.

“As long as we have a place to sleep, I don’t mind.”

Alister nodded slightly, his eyes resting on the youngest's face for a moment. Then, his eyes went to greet the horizon, catching the sight of the dying sun disappearing behind the tall rocky formations, painting the sky a pretty pink.

“We used to do this back in Fastoon,” Alister said quietly, making Ratchet’s ears perk slightly. “Me and Kaden, I mean. When we were younger.”

Ratchet nodded faintly, his eyes glued on the sun’s dying glow.

“Particularly whenever your father was feeling blue. I knew I could always catch him on his favorite spot near a small oasis in the desert, just ruminating on whatever was bothering him and watching the sun set. Or rise.”

Ratchet smiled then, his chest feeling inexplicably tight. It was so bizarre to hear so much about a father he had never known, and realize that somehow, they still were linked by blood and habits.

“You’re awfully quiet. Is everything alright?” Alister asked, and Ratchet was caught off guard. He hadn’t really expected the elder to ask him how he was doing so casually, but he guessed that the fact that they had some time to spare now was enough for him to settle his mind down and focus on what was in front of him.

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine,” he shrugged, but after a moment, decided it wouldn’t hurt to open up. “It’s just all a little too much, you know? I haven’t seen Clank in such a long time, and I haven’t heard anything from Talwyn, either," he said, brows furrowing. "And hearing so much about my father makes me feel like I… like I miss him, too. I miss everyone, and I just want this to be over with already.”

“It _will_ be over with, soon enough,” Alister placed a hand on Ratchet's shoulder, patting it affectionately. “Once we manage to get to the Clock, everything will be over. You’ll have your father back, and your mother, and you'll be home,” he said, purposefully avoiding mentioning what would happen to his friends.

“What about Clank? or my other... friends?” he asked, already knowing the answer to some degree. And he didn’t find any comfort in it.

“They’ll be alive and well,” Alister shrugged, “It’s true, it’s very unlikely they’ll remember who you are in this new, better timeline, or that you’ll remember them for that matter. But,” he moved on the rock, facing the other, “it’s a risk you have to be ready to take. For the sake of your parents, and for the sake of the entire Lombax race. Compared to them, it seems like an awfully small risk, don’t you think?”

Ratchet bit down on his bottom lip, feeling a void inside of him grow and push against his ribcage.

“I wish there was another way,” the boy mumbled, eyes casted down, “I don’t wanna forget about my best friend. And I don’t wanna forget I ever loved someone, either,” he said, his head lowering.

“Hey,” Alister frowned, sliding closer to the smaller Lombax to rub his back in small circles, sensing the other’s distress.

Ratchet felt his concern, his closeness, and realized he was seriously affection starved, what with his girlfriend so far away and his best friend long gone. 

Before thinking of possible consequences to his actions, he leaned in towards the other Lombax rapidly, latching onto Alister’s torso in an attempt of a hug, his face hiding in his armored chest.

“Oh,” Alister let out, his hands suspended in mid air as he looked wide eyed down to the Lombax hugging him. He could see his small frame faintly shake from the exertion of forcing tears not to come, and could hear the quiet sniffles muffled by his chest.

After the initial surprise, it dawned on Alister that he hadn’t hugged another living, breathing being in too many years to count. And the sensation of the other clinging to him seemed overpowering.

Lowering a hand down to the top of the younger man’s head, Alister wrapped his other arm around him to hold him close, hugging him back.

“General,” Ratchet spoke, his voice raspy and muffled by the chestplate. “Tell me everything’s gonna be okay.”

“Everything is going to be okay, Ratchet,” he obeyed, his own head diving down to rest against the other’s, both of his strong arms keeping him tightly held against his chest.

The sun’s faint glow disappeared on the horizon, leaving the moons to replace it in the night sky. Stars could be seen peppering the firmament - fireflies of stark white flickering far above, watching the scene.

“It’ll start getting cold soon,” Alister spoke up, tearing Ratchet from his thoughts as he perked up, and loosened up his grip on the elder. “We should head inside.”

“Yeah,” the younger one nodded, letting go, watching the older Lombax stand up from the stone. He followed him, wiping away the moisture on his face that Alister had been so kind as to not acknowledge, and soon they arrived to the hostel the Vullards had promised.

Inside the old building, the air smelled of smoke and fresh food, and Ratchet realized he was very hungry.

“You think they’ll let us have something to munch on?” Ratchet asked the white Lombax, who led him down a corridor to where six beds were neatly set up in a single room, all of them made up and apparently clean. A bathroom could be seen inside the same room, large enough to not feel cramped, but asides from that, it was as lackluster as could be, with brown hues dominating the color scheme once the light switch was hit.

“Of course,” Alister headed straight to one of the single beds, unbuckling the chest piece of his armor. “I asked them to give us some food, so whatever smells that good is our dinner, most likely,” he chuckled, to then let out a faint grunt as he peeled off the gloves in his hands. He placed the armor and both gloves on the table next to his bed, that held several books, and a single potted plant.

“Great, 'cause I’m... General, you’re bleeding!” Ratchet said with worry in his voice, taking a few steps closer with his eyes fixed on the man’s right forearm. “Why didn’t you say anything?” he asked with a frown, reaching out to touch him.

“It’s just a scratch,” Alister took a step back, letting out a snort. “Nothing to worry about, or even mention, for that matter.” 

Ratchet felt slightly guilty, realizing he had been so absorbed in himself that he hadn’t even taken the time to ask if Alister was okay.

“Let me see,” The boy said, authority in his voice, and Alister quirked a brow before obeying. 

Ratchet took his arm in his hands, taking a closer look at the open wound before letting go and heading towards the bathroom.

“They probably have some sort of antiseptic here,” he said a little louder as he rummaged through the cabinets, hearing the older man sigh with annoyance.

“Ratchet, I’ve endured worse. I’ll just cover it up, and-”

“Found it!” he called out with a triumphant smile, emerging from the bathroom with a bag of cotton balls, some bandages and a half empty bottle of alcohol. Alister rolled his eyes at the sight, but a small smile appeared on his lips from how endearing the boy's expression was, and his intentions. 

“Sit down,” Ratchet told him, placing his small loot on the bed Alister had apparently chosen. Then, he peeled off his own gloves, knowing them to be dirty.

The boy sat on the bed, watching Alister do the same with a faint look of annoyance in his eyes as he offered his wounded arm to him.

“Okay… Now, I’m not a doctor, so I’m just gonna clean the area a bit and bandage it.”

“Do whatever you want,” he encouraged him with a shrug.

Ratchet grabbed a cotton ball and the alcohol, soaking it through with the liquid before putting the bottle between his legs, and grabbing the older man’s arm near the elbow. He licked his lips before proceeding, and he gently placed the cotton to the wound, eyes flickering up to catch the man’s expression, seeing him close his eyes tightly as he groaned.

“I’m sorry,” the youngest murmured, feeling the other Lombax’s twitching muscles shift under his palm, strong and built.

“It’s fine,” he grunted, baring his teeth slightly as Ratchet dabbed the area lightly, his green eyes constantly looking to the elder’s face, meeting his pained gaze.

It dawned on Ratchet that the flesh beneath his palm was very warm, and his fur was incredibly soft to the touch. And as he disinfected the wound, he allowed his thumb to curiously stroke the elder’s fur where he was holding him, feeling its texture curiously. His own tail began to wag gently, but it froze as soon as he heard the man chuckle to himself quietly.

“What?” Ratchet said with a nervous laugh of his own, ceasing the strokes, and feeling his mouth suddenly dry.

“If you wanted to touch me, you could have just asked. No reason to do… this,” he motioned vaguely to his wound and the boy’s bloodied cotton ball, and Ratchet swallowed tightly.

Ratchet finished cleaning the blood away in silence, and let go of him in favor of unrolling the bandages.

“Sorry. That might have been inappropriate,” Alister mumbled, his eyebrows furrowing.

“No, it’s fine,” he cleared his throat, bringing the long bandages to his wound. “I just wanted to know what your fur felt like. You know, if it felt like mine and all that. It’s not like I had ever touched - I mean, met, or seen another Lombax,” he explained, feeling his skin getting hot on his face, and up the length of his long ears.

“Your verdict?” he asked with a playful tone, and Ratchet briefly met his eyes before wrapping the bandage around his arm.

“You’re really soft,” he said, not being able to help a small chuckle. “Softer than me I think.”

Alister reached out his own free hand, placing gentle fingers on the other’s exposed forearm, caressing him.

“Your fur feels a lot like your father’s. Can’t speak for your mother, though,” he said as he retrieved his fingers, and Ratchet nodded softly, finally tying a knot on the bandage.

The youngest capped the alcohol back up, and let it rest between them on the bed, the soiled cotton still being held between his fingers.

“All done,” the young Lombax said, watching the other inspect the job before putting his arm down, soon meeting his green gaze again.

With nothing serving as a distraction or an excuse, Alister’s closeness felt nearly intimidating.

Ratchet was able to recognize the odd feeling that bloomed inside of him the longer they shared their personal space - It was a warm and jittery sensation, that above all, puzzled him. He already had someone he loved, and yet he felt an overwhelming desire to reach out again, and touch the other. To ask if he could touch more, slide his hands over his naked body, and learn what it felt like to love another Lombax.

“I think we should get something to eat,” Alister interrupted his thoughts, getting off the bed.

“Sure,” Ratchet said, feelings the tense butterflies inside of him begin to dissipate.

He stood up, discarding the cotton ball in the trashcan near Alister’s bed, and began to remove his own armor. Once he was comfortable enough, he followed him out.

The kitchen area was ample, yet humble. There was a Vullard stirring something in a large pot on one of the many burners, his long back devoid of the junk Ratchet had grown accustomed to seeing on the scavengers throughout the planets he had visited.

“Hello there,” the creature said in a raspy voice, turning to see the two Lombaxes taking a seat on the large, empty table.

“Uh, hi,” Ratchet said awkwardly, waving at the creature as he observed him for a moment, hearing Alister breathe out a quiet laugh. 

“Thank you for taking us in,” Alister said casually, face tilting slightly as he looked to the other Lombax, catching the boy staring back before hurriedly looking away

“It’s my pleasure,” the Vullard replied, dipping the large ladle in his hand inside the boiling pot.

The creature soon set two generous plates of food in front of his guests, before serving one for himself and taking a seat at the other side of the table, facing them.

“Eat, eat! you must be weary, and hungry, from battle,” the Vullard said almost excitedly, his hands urging them on to try his stew.

“Thanks,” Ratchet smiled, bringing a spoonful of food to his mouth, tasting the spices and the meat in the strange looking meal.

“As you can see, we don’t get many peaceful visitors around here,” the Vullard said, dipping a spoon in his plate. “It was a miracle you two arrived just in time to save us. We are all most grateful.”

“Don’t mention it,” Ratchet said, proud of the good deed of the day, eyeing Alister as he silently ate his meal. “For a planet that doesn’t get many tourists, I saw a lot of inns and whatnot’s around here. Was this a crowded area at some point?”

“When the Raritanium mines were running, yes. These hostels you see, they’re nothing more than a shadow of what they once were. Most of them have simply been abandoned,” the Vullard said, poking at his own food, “long ago, the miners that came from afar - along with their families - always kept our hostels busy, and full to the brim. The mines were so rich with Raritanium, we local Vullards weren’t enough to supply the demand for working hands! But alas," the creature paused, shaking his head with what Ratchet guessed was sadness, "that’s all in the past now. And with the constant invasions from greedy tyrants wanting to usurp our land, no one even dares coming here anymore. It’s all far too dangerous...”

Ratchet listened silently, chewing his food.

“Didn’t you say my dad and you came here sometimes?” Ratchet asked the older man, seeing him swallow before speaking.

“Yes, we had a blast exploring the mines back in the day. Best place to test your hoverbooting skills, no doubt; and your wit,” he chuckled, his eyes smiling along, “I remember Kaden used to take some Raritanium to sell and earn some easy bolts with, at least until the miners caught up to us and began restricting access to Lombaxes as a whole. You should have seen the signs they put up! We looked quite handsome in their 'wanted' signs.”

Ratchet watched him as the elder laughed, red eyes lost in a past memory long neglected.

“Sounds like you both were a handful,” Ratchet laughed, trying to imagine his father getting himself in all sorts of trouble, with Alister following him through no matter the consequences.

“You can say that,” the man shrugged, his smile becoming thinner, veiled in sudden sadness over a memory that no longer even seemed to be from the same world. Ratchet noticed, and refrained from asking any further.

They finished their dinner soon after, and the Vullard picked up their plates to begin with the dishes. 

The Lombaxes excused themselves after a quick cup of tea shared over mindless chatter, and they soon were getting ready to sleep in their room.

Ratchet waited for his turn using the bathroom as he inspected the old bedroom, his eyes skimming over the empty beds and the chipped paint on the walls, before finally focusing on a large painting of a landscape hung on an empty spot. The piece was apparently titled ‘yearning’ - if the messy scribbling on the bottom was anything to go by - and it depicted beautiful, vibrant flowers that seemed to reach out towards him from the gouache, under the two radiant suns on the horizon. The boy admired the beauty of it, briefly wondering if it would be too terrible to wish he was among the field of flowers, at peace, with not a care in the world asides from the looming fear of the flowers withering away along with his happiness.

As soon as he heard Alister exit the bathroom he tore his attention from it, and walking past the man, he went inside to wash his face and try his luck at finding a way to clean his teeth. He found sealed, disposable toothbrushes inside one of the drawers, and with a sigh of relief, he went about his business.

Once he was done, he entered the room again, seeing it in sudden darkness. 

Using the moonlight flowing in through the windows as an aid, he walked over to his own bed and climbed atop, getting comfortable under the covers.

He was facing the window, looking at the stars flickering far above, and listening to Alister’s soft breathing not too far away from him. Then, he turned over, wanting to see him.

Under the moonlight, his fur looked almost blue. His bandaged arm was covering both of his eyes as he tried to sleep, and his tail was hanging from the bed, the tip almost touching the stone floor. 

Ratchet stayed like that, head resting on the pillow as he watched the other, the jittery feeling from before coming back for him.

He hated himself for wondering what would happen if he got up from his bed in favor of getting into Alister’s.

He wondered what it would feel like to have his lips against his, feel his heat under his palms, bury his nose into his fur. It was a thought that felt wrong, not only because he would be hurting Talwyn, but also because he was afraid of what Alister would think of him for having such thoughts.

Trying to rationalize it, he guessed this was nothing more than a fully expected reaction from finally seeing someone of his own race, that was also coincidentally attractive. The young Lombax was curious, and he tried telling himself there was nothing really wrong with that, despite what his heart told him.

Alister’s arm was lowered, and his eyes were suddenly pinned on his.

Ratchet tried to move, act as if he wasn’t watching him, but he didn’t move a muscle. He simply kept watching him.

“Can’t sleep?” the elder whispered, and Ratchet exhaled loudly.

“Yeah.”

“Me neither.”

Ratchet chuckled quietly, though there was no reason for it.

He watched the white Lombax’s tail wag faintly, and Ratchet wondered if he was uncomfortable under his scrutiny. Although, Alister was also watching him now, apparently not wanting to be the one to look away.

“Thought you’d be tired after the long day,” Alister broke the silence.

“I am. There’s just a lot in my mind.”

“Like what?”

Ratchet weighed his options as he licked his lips, feeling his heart picking up its rhythm, and his stomach churn with uncertainty.

“You,” the boy replied, low enough for it to be a faint whisper.

“What about me?” Alister asked with a small laugh, tail wagging again.

Ratchet felt anxiety bubble inside of him, and he turned to face the ceiling instead, a small sigh escaping his lips.

“Nevermind,” the boy mumbled, eyes pinned on the darkness above.

There was silence then, and Ratchet could hear his own heart beating in his ears. He had been _so close_ , and had burned the bridge before anyone could cross it.

The young Lombax closed his eyes, trying to feel at peace with his decision. This way nobody had to get hurt - not even himself.

“You can sleep here, if you’re cold. I don’t mind,” Alister said nonchalantly, and Ratchet opened his eyes, instantly recognizing his words to be a thinly veiled invitation. It was effective, too. He could pretend there was no deeper meaning to his words and say no, and there would be no awkwardness, no misunderstandings. 

But Ratchet pushed the covers aside, got to his feet, and walked over to Alister’s bed, feeling the cold air trying to reach his skin beneath his prickled fur.

His heart was racing by the time he saw Alister sitting up to move over, hand lifting the covers to allow the other to get in bed with him, and he welcomed the mattress under his body as his legs became shaky.

As soon as he was in bed with the older man, Ratchet surrounded him in his arms, face hiding in the crook of his neck. He was warm, so pleasantly so, and he sighed against his fur as he allowed his own legs to tangle with his.

A large hand began to stroke the boy’s clothed back, going up slowly until it reached his nape, and then going down to reach the base of his tail, lower over his backside, further down along his legs.

The boy nudged the man’s neck with his nose gently, breathing in deeply and hearing a quiet, breathy laugh caress his ear sweetly. Needing more, the younger Lombax’s snout moved up long the length of his neck, brushing against his jaw, impatiently searching for his lips. As soon as he found the elder’s mouth, he closed his lips over his, hearing a low, pleased sound escape the older man’s throat.

He moved his mouth against Alister’s hungrily, hands clasping behind his neck to keep him close, his eyebrows furrowing and his pulse loud in his ears. The man pinned the youngest down on the mattress using his own weight, giving in to Ratchet’s avid kisses, feeling his yellow tail wrap around his thigh.

A hot tongue slid over the golden Lombax’s smaller lips, framing them slowly, deliberately, and Ratchet opened his mouth eagerly, greeting the muscle with his own. The wet contact felt exactly how the boy had expected it to feel, hot and wet just like any kiss he had shared with past girlfriends, and it was exactly what he craved. The elder tasted of toothpaste and his own natural flavor, and there was something about the calculated movements of his tongue that told Ratchet that the man was far more experienced when it came to pleasing others than he was. 

He felt the man suck his tongue greedily into his mouth, the tight suction making the boy’s spine tense with pleasure, which only escalated when he felt a hand press between his legs.

Ratchet moaned lightly, breaking the kiss, and Alister took the chance to look at his trembling form, hand rubbing between his legs slowly.

“If I’m doing something you don't want, stop me,” Alister whispered, cupping his clothed balls in his hand and using his thumb to stroke the tip of the slowly unsheathing erection.

“Oh f-fuck,” Ratchet let out in a whisper, his head pushing back against the pillow and exposing his neck. Taking that as an invitation, the elder dove down to pepper kisses all over the length of it, from his shoulder to the base of his ear, back down again and over his clothed collarbone.

He pulled away to grab at the younger man’s shirt, and with a single tug, he yanked it off and threw it aside. His lips instantly went down to close over one of his nipples, tongue flicking against it and teeth just barely grazing it, making Ratchet gasp and swallow thick at the stimulation. It was an entirely new sensation, and he wasn’t even aware that it could feel good to touch that spot, as he had never really tried it. Feeling Alister’s strong hands roam over his naked torso, fixating on his hips, the youngest tried remembering that his initial goal was to explore the other Lombax and rid himself of the curiosity that clouded his mind.

“Let me,” Ratchet spoke up, pushing him away much to his own body’s dismay, “Let me touch you,” he breathed out, seeing the elder bite his own bottom lip briefly with excitement.

Alister sat up and pulled his shirt over his head, discarding it, seeing Ratchet’s eyes instantly latch onto his built pectorals. With a self satisfied grin, the elder reached for one of his smaller hands and placed it on his own chest, his hooded gaze on his. 

Licking his lips over, the boy allowed his hand to curiously slide up towards his collarbone, his fingertips following the curve of the bone before sliding back down to graze at one of his pink nipples. Following the gentle touch, a silent gasp left the elder’s lips, and Ratchet met his eyes to see the fire growing there, with the silent plea for him to continue.

Without needing to be asked, the boy dipped his head down in front of Alister, to wrap his lips around the small, pink bud and suck. He tried replicating with his mouth what the man had briefly done to him, letting his hands roam over his wide chest and squeeze at his muscles, memorizing them. He touched his shoulders, flicking his tongue against his sensitive nipple, and squeezed the firm flesh of his biceps in his hands, before sliding them down to run his fingers down his ribcage. He reached his protruding hips, thumbs stroking the bone, and then he felt his way around them to grab two handfuls of his firm ass. 

Another breathy sound was heard from the elder, low and needy as Ratchet sucked tightly, stopping only to flicker his tongue against the bud, wet sounds mingling with his own heavy, hot breaths.

The younger one switched to his other neglected nipple, just as his fingers hooked on the other’s pants, and began dragging them down slowly.

“Hold on,” Alister said, pushing the boy away and feeling the cold air latch on to his saliva coated skin.

Ratchet observed him as he removed both his pants and underwear, exposing his fully naked body and his growing pink erection. The sight of his perfect, nude body mesmerized the younger one, and it took him a second to decide what it was that he wanted to focus on, his hungry eyes roaming incessantly.

“Lie on your back,” Ratchet said, and Alister did as asked, his eyes never leaving his.

The younger Lombax settled between the other’s muscular legs, watching him spread them apart and further reveal himself. Anxiously, Ratchet got comfortable on his stomach, keeping his upper half upright with the aid of his elbows, and allowed nervous fingertips to gently stroke his exposed cock.

Ratchet looked up, seeing Alister place his arms behind his head to better watch his every move.

“Let me know if I’m doing this wrong,” the youngest said, letting out a brief, nervous laugh, his palm wrapping around the length with more courage. He stroked it slowly, much in the way he knew felt good to him, and then placed his lips against the tip, kissing it.

Alister reached out a hand to stroke the other Lombax’s face with his fingertips, watching him kiss his dick over and over, before his mouth opened wide and his length began to slide into it, his faint, salty taste meeting his tongue.

“Ah…” Alister let out a quiet low moan, the sensation of warmth all around his dick making his legs twitch. The pretty sight of Ratchet's green eyes pinned on his as he slid his lips over his length slowly, letting him out of his mouth to drag his tongue over the underside, seemed to only further increase his arousal. 

A small hand fondled Alister’s balls as he sucked him back into his mouth, wet sounds mixing with faint moans that rang deep into Ratchet’s throat, vibrating against his cock.

“Is this good?” Ratchet pulled him out to speak, hand stroking him off while he did so.

The other man simply managed a quick nod before he grabbed the younger one’s head to force him back down, hearing Ratchet laugh before taking him back inside and deep into his throat, so deep that his nose was buried in his pubis.

Sliding his lips over his length, he acquired a slow rhythm, his cheeks hollowing out as bobbed his head up and down, being able to hear Alister’s fast paced breathing. He looked up again to meet his gaze, seeing his hooded eyes watch him closely, his bottom lip caught between his teeth. The hand that had been resting over the youngest’s head began to pet him gently, fingers tracing over the base of one his ears, before setting for firmly grasping the other’s head.

“Deeper,” Alister said in a low tone, voice dripping with desire, but instead of allowing Ratchet to obey, he pushed him down further between his legs with his strong hand.

A choked sound rang deep inside the younger Lombax’s throat as his eyes widened, feeling Alister’s erection dig deeper into his mouth, filling him up entirely without any room to spare. He balled his hands into fists as he closed his eyes, his nose trying to make up for the lack of oxygen he was suddenly experiencing.

He kept his head still, feeling the man twitch deep inside his throat, being able to taste his precum as it mixed with his saliva. He felt the need to gag, and was overrun with the growing need for oxygen, but he kept himself in place for as long as he could, his brows knitting tightly. He felt Alister move his hips against him, his heavy breaths coming in irregularly as he pushed Ratchet’s head in time with his thrusts, fucking his mouth. 

The man moaned louder, his legs trembling and closing on Ratchet despite him trying not to do so, and the boy knew he was nearing the edge.

Quickly, the boy pulled away for air, mouth agape and dripping saliva as he breathed harshly, noticing Alister’s desperate expression as the man held back from grabbing Ratchet again to find release.

Wiping his mouth with his forearm, he considered his next course of action briefly with a satisfied smile. With Alister right in front of him on display, ready to take whatever Ratchet gave him, it was hard to take his pick. He saw Alister spread his legs further, as if trying to imply something by exposing his ass, and the boy smiled again as he made up his mind.

Ratchet didn’t need any further coercion to grab Alister’s legs by the back of the knees, pressing his thighs against his torso until the man grabbed onto them on his own. Then, he dipped back down between his legs, this time to press his tongue flat against his asshole to drag it slowly over the skin, feeling it twitch in time with his gasps.

He dipped the tip of his tongue inside of it, forcing his way through the first ring of muscle as his thumbs spread his cheeks further apart, squeezing the toned flesh under them.

“Ratchet,” he let out, teeth going to dig into his own forearm to keep quiet.

The younger Lombax grabbed his cock again to stroke him, his tongue probing inside his hole slowly, curling and sliding deep inside, before sliding back out. He framed the pink flesh with his tongue gently, his hand working fast as he jerked him to orgasm, hearing the way Alister scratched at the bed before grabbing onto the sheets

“Stop, I’m gonna-” the man gasped, fingers digging into the mattress and his body twitching from the need to come. But Ratchet moved away from him before he could do so, and Alister was left there to pant and swallow thickly, with an arm going to rest over his eyes as he tried to regain control of his senses.

The elder was able to hear fabric being dropped on the stone floor, and when he lowered his arm to look at Ratchet, he saw he was fully naked, kneeling between his legs. He was stroking himself to the sight of Alister’s disheveled state, eyes full of burning desire, lips parted as he breathed.

“Can I…?” Ratchet started, setting a hand on one of Alister’s inner thighs, getting closer.

“Can you what?” he asked with a lopsided smile, still trying to catch his breath from the edging.

He saw Ratchet bite his bottom lip, eyes drifting from his fully exposed ass, to his face.

“Can I put my dick there?” 

Alister let out a laugh, loud enough to have Ratchet shush him nervously, afraid of being heard by the owner. He was halfway sure he was somewhere in the building.

"You're being too loud!" Ratchet whispered, watching the man's stomach tremble as he continued laughing.

“And they say romance is dead,” he joked, catching the younger one rolling his eyes.

“Come on, how else was I supposed to ask?” he said annoyed, seeing the other shake his head in disbelief.

“Even a simple ‘can I fuck you’ would have cut it,” he shrugged, lifting a hand to scratch at his chest.

“Fine. Can I fuck you, Alister?” he asked, raising his brows, seeing a grin spread on the elder’s face.

“If you don’t fuck me right now I’m gonna be really angry,” he said, and Ratchet was certain he wasn’t really joking. “I saw vaseline in the bathroom,” he continued, seeing the puzzled look the younger man gave him in return. “You weren’t planning on just going in dry, were you?” he scoffed, noticing the other nibble on his bottom lip, still confused.

“Pfft, no, of course not,” he said with a roll of his eyes, pretending he was on top of whatever Alister was trying to tell him. “I’ll… go get that thing,” he said, hurriedly getting off from the bed to disappear into the bathroom, coming back with the loot after nearly a minute of searching and reading labels.

Alister watched the other Lombax climb back on the bed with the container in his hands, and saw him sniff the inside once he got it open. Impatient, the elder sat up and reached out to take the vaseline from him, and quickly dipped his fingers inside to coat them in the slippery substance.

“Not the best thing to use as lube, but we can’t afford to be picky,” Alister commented, reaching down to coat Ratchet’s length with the lubricant, hearing him gasp lightly. He lied back down then, setting the container aside and coating his entrance with a generous helping of the vaseline as he stared straight at Ratchet. “You haven’t slept with many men, have you?” 

“Not really,” he admitted, positioning himself between the other’s legs and pressing the head of his cock to his asshole.

“Go slow,” he instructed him, fully expecting the younger man to force his way in brusquely.

His words made Ratchet think back to Talwyn, and to they way she used to nag him for his lack of gentleness in the bedroom. The thought made his stomach drop even in his still heated state, and he felt a fleeting sense of shame wash over him.

Sensing his hesitation, Alister reached his arms out to bring him close to embrace him, his lips closing over his tenderly. Their tongues brushed together again, slow and sweet, melting away Ratchet’s guilt and replacing it with nothing but yearning.

Without breaking the kiss, he slid the tip of his cock inside the older man, feeling him dig the tips of his fingers on his naked back. Ratchet waited for a moment, breaking the kiss to breathe in deeply, feeling Alister’s entrance pulsate and clench around his glans. 

“Were you thinking about me using that stuff on you when you saw it in the bathroom?” Ratchet asked suddenly, his mind fighting to bring back memories of the first time he slept with Talwyn.

“Maybe,” the elder chuckled, letting out his breath through a hiss as he felt the younger one slide in deeper inside of him. “I tried not getting my hopes up.”

The younger Lombax grabbed a hold of the other’s thighs, holding them by the back of his knees as he pushed them towards his chest, feeling his own balls finally meet Alister’s soft ass as he buried himself to the hilt.

“Fuck, you feel so good,” Ratchet let out, his eyes barely focused when he met the other’s face. The elder was biting down on his own bandaged arm, brows knitted together as he breathed in slowly, eyes shut tight. “You okay?” 

Alister opened his eyes, arm moving aside slightly as he nodded, legs wrapping around the youngest to press him tighter against him.

“Hurry,” Alister pleaded in a raspy voice, moving his hips impatiently. Ratchet licked his lips over as he slid out from his ass, and then quickly snapped his hips back against Alister’s, tearing a surprised, loud moan from him. 

“Shh!” Ratchet urged him with a quiet laugh, receiving a glare from Alister. “You said hurry,” he defended himself, sliding out again, and sliding back in much slower, seeing Alister’s eyes roll back before they closed. The man covered his mouth again with his arm, not trusting himself to keep quiet on his own.

The younger man began thrusting against him at a slow pace, relishing in just how smooth the movement was, and in how wet and obscene it sounded. He could feel him clench around him every time he slid out, just barely keeping the head in, and could hear him moan every time he slipped back in to the hilt.

“Faster,” the elder whispered, a string of saliva connecting his mouth to his arm as he moved it away in favor of gripping the bed sheets. 

Ratchet obeyed, beginning to snap their hips together at a quicker pace, the sound of his balls slapping against his ass mingling with the rest of the quiet sounds present in the room.

Alister yanked the pillow from beneath his head and pressed it against his own face, letting out a strungout moan as he tensed his legs, squeezing Ratchet against him and making it just a little harder to pull back. 

The younger one tightened his grip on the elder’s legs, hands clenching around the muscles tightly, his own legs quivering from the ecstasy he was being swallowed by. His entrance was so hot, squeezed him so good, and Alister’s sexy moaning was simply the cherry on top. He could smell him too, and it was a peculiar scent that mingled with his own in the best way possible, making him drown in an overload of arousal.

The younger man opened his briefly shut eyes, looking down to see a white hand firmly clutching the pillow on its owner’s face. He reached out, grabbing the pillow and yanking it away from the elder’s grasp, hearing it touch the ground with a thud.

“Let me look at you,” Ratchet told him, seeing the older man's confused face turn into one of shame as he was fucked so good, and wasn’t sure how to control his own facial expressions. Alister's mouth parted as if he was going to say something before thinking better of it, the thought being replaced with the nonsense of pleasure. Ratchet focused on his parted lips, stopping his movement for a moment, and leaned down to catch his mouth with his, noticing the fur around his lips to be wet. He used his tongue to clean the drool from his fur slowly, before sliding his tongue inside his mouth to find his, soon resuming the movement of his hips, slow at first, and then, feverish. 

“Oh, fuck- Ratchet!” Alister panted into his mouth, whispering against him and breathing the same hot, moist air. 

The elder slid his hands over the youngest's body to grab his ass, forcing him in deeper with each rough thrust, hands squishing the flesh underneath until he was sure it hurt him. “Ratchet,” he panted against him again, before he moved his face to the side, as if offering his neck. 

A hungry mouth found his exposed, tender neck instantly, teeth digging to the point of pain. The sound of Alister’s tail smacking the bed was heard, along with the weak gasp that left his lips, body quivering and radiant fire burning inside his abdomen.

“I’m gonna- oh fuck!” Alister felt the younger man's hand wrap around his neglected cock, sliding over it quickly and tightly, and he lost all control. 

A jolt raked the elder's body as he came with a drawn out moan, claws digging into Ratchet’s back as his muscles tensed and melted with warm release, a wave of pleasure washing over him and grounding him in the moment, as if time everywhere else stopped completely.

Alister could still feel Ratchet ramming into him, hitting his prostate with each crazed thrust, and he smiled as he felt Ratchet’s teeth break the skin in his neck.

“Come inside me,” the man let out, sensing the other to be near and wanting to make sure he wasn’t about to stop in favor of pulling out.

Without needing any further coercing, Ratchet did exactly as asked.

Feeling the man’s walls clench around him impossibly tight, and hearing Alister’s weak moans of overstimulation fill his ears intoxicatingly, Ratchet continued ramming into him, until he finally let go. 

He felt himself spill deep inside the elder, his semen squirting out in thick, abundant pumps as he filled him, his body shivering and his muscles becoming soft and tender.

Ratchet collapsed on top of the other, dick still buried deep inside of him as it twitched, his breathing hard and noisy and his body overheated.

He felt a hand gently stroke his back, running up until it reached his nape, and then felt gentle lips kiss at his head lovingly.

As the heat died down and his body recovered, the boy relished in the gentle kisses the other provided, and the soft murmurs of sweet nothings against his ear.

Ratchet searched for one of his hands, finding it blindly and entwining their fingers together, wanting to stay like that for as long as possible. He flinched slightly when his dick became soft and slipped out from Alister, but soon he was relaxed enough again to feel a satiated exhaustion weigh down on him, making his eyes heavy.

“Hey,” Alister nudged him, hearing him grunt in response. “Don’t you dare fall asleep. We have to get cleaned up.”

“Now?” Ratchet mumbled lazily, not opening his closed eyes.

“Yes. Now.”

“Let’s do it tomorrow,” he said through a yawn, the exhaustion of both the previous battle and the good sex weighing him down more than could have been expected.

“Suit yourself,” Alister said, pushing Ratchet off from his body and getting up from the bed.

“You don’t wanna cuddle?” Ratchet asked him with a frown, seeing the elder stand beside the bed as he looked at him over, and at the mess they made. He was already trying to come up with an excuse for the soiled bed sheets.

“I can’t possibly relax while having, uh,” he motioned to his own stomach, to which visible semen clung onto. “Come on, don’t be a pig. Let’s take a shower.”

Ratchet watched him disappear into the bathroom, and he let out a long, lazy whine before getting to his own feet and trailing after him.

  
  


✦

The first thing Ratchet noticed when he awoke, was the warmth of Alister’s body against his. He was cradling the youngest in his arms in his sleep, and Ratchet lifted his face from the other’s chest to look at him; his expression was peaceful as he breathed lightly in his sleep. He looked beautiful, and the younger one couldn’t help but to crack a smile at the pleasant memory of their love making the night prior. He also couldn’t help but to lean forwards to kiss his parted lips, and linger there to brush their mouths together softly, tail gently wagging under the covers.

When he finally pulled back, he saw Alister’s eyes on him, a brow quirked.

“Courtesy calls to brush your teeth before doing that,” Alister let him know, and Ratchet clasped a hand over his mouth before laughing.

“Sorry,” he said, eyes squinting as he laughed and moved on the bed to go back to resting his head on the other’s chest. He could hear his heartbeat, gently tapping against his ear, and the boy wished things were different and that reality wouldn’t wash over him the way it did. 

He had cheated on his girlfriend and continued to do so, and his best friend still wasn’t anywhere near his grasp.

Ratchet pushed those thoughts down as far as they could go, tears prickling at his eyes so very suddenly. It was all so unfair, so confusing, so frustrating, and the brief break from his own demons he had enjoyed last night seemed almost like a strange dream for a second.

He felt one of Alister’s hands gently pet his head, and the boy closed his eyes to relish in the soft sensation. A question bubbled up in his mind, and the younger man frowned lightly as he pondered the idea of voicing it.

“What are we now?” Ratchet finally asked, needing to know. He felt the man’s chest rise as he sighed, his long fingers following the curve of his ear to the tip slowly as he pet him.

“Whatever you allow us to be,” Alister said, and Ratchet noticed a distinct sadness in his voice. He was sure the elder was aware that he had another lover, as he hadn’t really kept it a secret, and the boy wondered what it felt like for Alister, to know himself used. 

“... Alister, I-”

“You don’t need to answer to that now,” Alister interrupted, and the younger Lombax shut his mouth, thankful. He had no idea where his heart stood now, and he didn’t trust himself to say anything that wouldn’t hurt Alister.

“Okay,” he mumbled, nuzzling into his chest, appreciating the moment for what it was.

They stayed like that for a while in silence, holding each other close as if they had nowhere to be, and as if they could go back to those blissful seconds right after they had woken up, warm and happy. Then, the boy heard Alister’s stomach growl beneath his ear, and he perked up his head to look at him.

“Wanna go grab some breakfast?” he asked with a smile, seeing Alister observe him for a moment.

“Sure,” he replied then, pushing the covers aside to head into the bathroom to tend to his business.

Once they were ready, they left the room together to enter the dining area, finding the Vullard from yesterday sitting on one of the chairs, reading a newspaper. As soon as they walked in he looked up from his reading, his face tilting slightly as he smiled under the mask he wore.

“Ah, good morning,” the creature said in his raspy voice, setting down his reading material on the table. “Had fun last night?” he said, and both Lombaxes exchanged a quick glance.

“Huh?” Ratchet was the one to speak, hearing the Vullard chuckle noisily.

“Kept me awake until such an ungodly hour. That’s something I somehow forgot about tending to a place like this,” he said, getting up from his seat to head towards the stove. “Paper thin walls,” he finished, and Ratchet felt the blood pool on his face as he lifted a hand to cover it in shame.

“Oh, God,” the younger one let out, embarrassment washing over him as he heard the Vullard speak again.

“Hey now, no reason to be ashamed. When nature calls-”

“No!” Ratchet interrupted him quickly, not wanting to hear the end of it. “No. We’re not talking about this. Can you give us something to eat, please?” he begged, hearing Alister’s soft laugh as he walked over to the sink to get himself a glass of water. Then, the elder leaned in towards the Vullard to whisper something. The creature laughed at whatever he was told, and Ratchet rolled his eyes with a grunt, walking past and heading to the front door to get some fresh air.

“Don’t go running too far, boy! I’ll be making some scrambled eggs,” the Vullard called out after him.

“Sure,” he replied, stepping out into the warm morning sun, his feet seeking a place where he could be alone, and think.

✦

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed :) Let me know if you did, if you can! If you have any Constructive criticism I would also love that.


End file.
